


A Little Rain

by LonelyAche



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ardyn's umbrella, Blackmail, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Facials, Gags, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, IT GETS A BIT FLUFFY TOWARDS THE END, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAche/pseuds/LonelyAche
Summary: In which Ardyn fucks Ravus with his umbrella... and that's how it starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudomachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudomachine/gifts).



> For the lovely Pseudomachine who made the comment about Ardyn fucking Ravus with the umbrella and well, it spiraled from there...

A boot pushed down on Ravus’ chest. He blinked the rain away and stared at the smirking Chancellor standing over him.

“Now, I held up the umbrella for you and you try to run?” Ardyn’s eyes glinted pale yellow, irises slit like a cat’s in the dimming light. The sun set somewhere in the horizon, far from the delicate, sinewy Altissian architecture. “Isn’t that a shame? I could’ve made it good for you.”

Ravus swallowed down the lump in his throat. He didn’t particularly appreciate the man, the way he pushed him around, or the way the streets were empty, completely devoid of life but theirs. With his good arm, he swatted at the boot, reaching up to squeeze Ardyn’s calf hard enough to where it had to bruise – he hoped it would bruise.

He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly there was a gloved palm against his lips, against his nose, preventing him from breathing.

“Uh-uh, I told you not to move.”

Ignoring the fact that Ardyn had indeed  _ never told him not _ to move, Ravus struggled. Then his perspective shifted.

“Fuck,” Ravus hissed.

One moment Ardyn stood over him, the next Ravus’ entire body had been lifted off the floor – how? – and he was roughly pressed against a low wall lining the road. His back swayed, well, backwards and to avoid falling, Ravus scrambled. He panicked and reached with both his hands,  clinging to Ardyn’s clothes to give himself some stability.

Ardyn laughed; a soft mocking sound.

“And now you hold me? You’re a very confusing man, Ravus Nox Fleuret,” he said as he peeled Ravus away from him. Ardyn pushed Ravus’ arms wide open, against the wall, until his hands found little crevices he could hold on to.

“Stay like this and maybe we can still make it good.”

One of Ardyn’s hands deftly reached between his legs. Ravus bit down so hard on his own lip that it drew blood and a tiny moan from his mouth, and if Ardyn heard or saw it, he didn’t pay much attention. Honestly, he could’ve probably punched the Chancellor in the mouth and gotten away with it – for how long, however, Ravus couldn’t tell. More importantly, he didn’t want to make it worse for himself, or Luna.

Once open, his legs swayed. Ravus was barely able to keep himself standing. His fingers throbbed from the effort it took to hold onto the wall and his metal arm rung loudly once the skies opened again and rain poured down over it, over them both.

Ardyn didn’t seem to mind. He pulled the hood of his shawl over his head and though it was the first time Ravus had ever seen it being used, it sent a hot shiver down his spine. Or maybe it was the way Ardyn’s fingers had unfastened the belts of his trousers and pulled them down, along with Ravus’ underwear, to reveal pale scarred skin on his thighs and his soft cock hanging between his legs.

“No good,” Ardyn said, “no good at all.”

Ardyn knelt and Ravus sucked in a sharp breath. His mind was going haywire, running circles in his own skull. He exhaled and then hissed as warm lips kissed the tip of his cock.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Ravus couldn’t see Ardyn’s expression, hidden away by the hood; he couldn’t hear much over the sound of the rain and the waves below them as the weather turned nasty. All he felt was a mouth parting around his soft cock and a very warm, very delightful tongue against its head. And then teeth, pushing down hard enough to hurt but not to break skin, before Ardyn pulled away.

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak?” He slapped Ravus’ leg, nearly throwing him off balance. “Maybe I should gag you instead.”

The pain made it better and hot shame burned in Ravus’ cheeks. Bowing his head, he stared at the mop of purplish hair tickling his lower stomach. The sensation of Ardyn’s mouth back on him, working him hard and so quick, honestly scared him.

When Ardyn pulled away again, when he finally looked up at Ravus’ shivering body, there was a grin on his lips, and a droplet of pre-come sliding down his chin. He gripped the base of Ravus’ cock with one hand, squeezing and stroking slow enough to cause him anguish.

“What a shame… there’s no lube.” Ravus eyes widened briefly at the words; his eyebrows tensed as he lowered Ardyn a sharp glare. “Now, don’t look at me like that, darling. I didn’t say I’d fuck you dry, now did I? Give me a little credit, please.” And impossibly, wonderfully and so damn wrong, Ardyn moved two of his gloved fingers in his own mouth, sucking them in a motion that Ravus had never wanted to see, with wet noises he had never wanted to hear.  His cock strained, blissful heat coiling in his stomach.

Saliva made terrible lube, not quite slippery enough or wet enough to please. Ravus knew this, had had more than one horny encounter in his youth that left him sore the next day.  He tensed, bit back down on his bleeding lip and forced himself to relax when Ardyn pushed both fingers – at once, the utter asshole – into him, forcing them all the way inside before he stopped. 

The texture of Ardyn’s gloves dug into Ravus’ insides. Even when his fingers nudged his prostate and his cock leaked a little against Ardyn’s mouth, the pleasure was tinged with dark, near-overwhelming pain. It was wonderful. Not all of it was physical discomfort; he was out here, in the dark, in the cold, with his legs nearly buckling under him, spread open like a cheap whore, and part of him did kind of -- did really enjoy that. 

Ardyn seemed to read his thoughts. T he tips of his fingers rammed onto his prostate. “I could milk you like this. Wouldn’t you like that  _ Ravus _ ?”

Yes.  _ No. _

Ravus shook his head slowly. His hair was matted wet, splattered against his forehead by the rain. He could have protested again, he thought he could have pushed Ardyn away and end whatever this was. But wouldn’t that only make it worse? Ravus didn’t move. He stood as still as he could with quivering muscles as Ardyn’s fingers prodded inside of him, pushing deeper and harder, stretching him wider until there was nowhere for his fingers to go without tearing him.

Ravus was  _ so close _ . 

Pulling his mouth from Ravus cock, Ardyn let its length rest against his cheek for a moment. It was long,hot,  and solid; the second Ardyn ran his free fingers over it, Ravus sputtered and came without warning. It felt too good and too wrong. He heaved, riding the crest of his orgasm and gasping for air, vaguely aware that he’d just peppered Ardyn’s hand and face with come even as his hips twitched helplessly. 

Sweat and rain ran down his face and bare legs. Ravus’ abdomen quivered and he felt more than just a little queasy, seeing Ardyn knelt between his thighs, with his fingers still brushing his prostate every now and then, fucking him dry. He bit back a scream when Ardyn licked a wet stripe on his oversensitive cock, lapping his tongue against the tip.

“ Already? Now that’s a shame, it could’ve been so very good,” Ardyn said,  and he sounded disappointed, but not too much . He licked his lips, and this time, he moved back, sliding wet, bloody fingers out of Ravus’ ass.  “I suppose we’ll just have to try again.”

“No, no,” he gasped, as quiet as he could manage, and soft over the sound of the water around them, and pained.

Standing, Ardyn regarded Ravus with half lidded eyes and an unshakeable, sultry grin. “I do believe you I told you not to speak, did I not?,” he said. “Am I going to have to do something about this?” With a whip of his arm, Ardyn tugged free the red scarf from around his neck. The fabric fell between his fingers, wet and heavy.

Without much warning, he pushed it against Ravus face, using one hand to force his jaw open. “Open up,” Ardyn cooed, “wouldn’t want  anyone hearing you now, would we?” and in the same breath, just as sweetly: “Bite me and you’re dead.”

Ravus didn’t resist. He knew the Chancellor enough to know that he would make good on his threats. His lips parted open and he took in as much of the scarf as he could, trying not to choke on it. Tears welled in his eyes. The same fingers that had been up Ravus ass now entered his mouth, pushing the fabric deeper inside, until he was one breath from gagging, right on the edge between being able to breathe and not.

Ravus nearly hyperventilated –  _ memories of not being able to breathe, choking on air that was mostly smoke, the smell of fire in the distance… the touch of a body against his… _

_ He was going to die wasn’t he? _

When he came back to it, his face stung and Ardyn’s hand had retreated back, leaving behind a stinging throb on his cheek. He growled – tried to, really – but the scarf made it impossible to do anything but wheeze through his nose.

“Stop that. We’ve barely begun... surely you cannot be this excited again?” Ardyn was right there, their chests almost touching, and he dropped the hand to caress the top of Ravus’ pelvis, where pale, curly off-white hair trailed down.

In the position he was in against the wall, it was impossible for Ravus to buck against the touch without falling off balance, but his cock still brushed the frills on Ardyn’s sleeves and he quivered at the  overly sharp  sensation it sent jolting up his body.

“Good.” Ardyn smiled again. “Very good.”

He pulled the umbrella from somewhere. Ravus didn’t remember seeing it before, not after he’d shrugged off the Chancellor earlier and tried to – very ineffectively it seemed – come up with a plan to fix  _ everything _ . Now it was right there, a bright, colourful and very ugly thing, wielded like a sword, its tip poking his chest.

It didn’t exactly scare him. Why would it? At least not until Ardyn was lowering himself between Ravus knees again and until the umbrella was positioned as a spear might be, its end facing up, facing his ass. Only then did Ravus really grasp the madness of Ardyn’s ideas. And then, he did struggle. With difficulty, he moved his real arm forward while the mechanical arm kept him somewhat upright.

It rained harder. Was the Hydrean closer? Ravus didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ think, could barely see over the dark and the sheets of water falling on them both.

His fist punched between Ardyn’s shoulders and he was somewhat satisfied when he heard the Chancellor huff and scramble back an inch or two. It was a very short emotion.

In its place pain exploded all around inside Ravus. Bright, sharp agony that coloured his vision white and red, the kind that would have him bending over and puking his guts out if he weren’t still pressed against a wall by a now-furious Ardyn. Somehow, though Ardyn’s body had indeed been pushed back by the punch, the hand holding the umbrella had only moved up, forcing the object into Ravus, impaling him so much deeper than Ardyn’s fingers had. Deep enough to tear more than just his entrance.

Ravus steeled for the briefest moment before arching away from the wall, desperate to pull the scarf from his mouth, to breathe, to wipe the tears and the rain from his eyes. It hurt and he tried to thrash away. It stung deep inside in places he hadn’t considered before. Was he dying? But Ardyn was there and in a furious motion he caught Ravus’ wrist before he could even jerk forward a little.

The umbrella was still buried deep up Ravus’ ass and Ardyn only gave it a painful tug before he spoke again. His eyes flashed in the darkness and he practically seethed acid with his voice. “Move and you’ll die.” Another tug and another inch, and another breathless scream caught in Ravus’ throat. “Then _ she _ will die, and what good will you be to stop it?”

He was right, of course. But – it was too much. So much more than he could take. Even having his arm burned to ashes didn’t quite compare to being impaled by the Chancellor’s umbrella.  _ Ravus hadn’t wanted this. _

His cock,  half hard again, deflated to a soft mess and Ravus scrunched his eyes tightly shut, unwilling to allow Ardyn the show of seeing him cry. 

But then Ardyn’s mouth was right back there, and if he’d wanted to make another scathing comment, he didn’t. Instead, he sucked the pitiful head of Ravus dick until its length warmed and stiffened between his lips. Only then did Ardyn take him deeper, allowing Ravus to slide all the way inside, faced with no resistance nor a gag reflex when the tip touched his throat.

It was disgusting and vaguely monstrous, the way Ardyn’s tongue twirled around him, the way he sucked and bit gently, and it barely countered the agony of having the umbrella slowly being fucked into him, pulled back a couple inches only to be thrust up again, further parting his insides.

Ravus knees grew weak and damper, from the rain. Still, blood boiled hot in his veins. He feared, trying to push away the cold and the shame, that he might just collapse and that the umbrella would simply pierce him all the way through. Was that what Ardyn wanted? There were simpler ways to kill a man. Simpler, but not nearly as devious, he realised.

Ardyn was Ardyn.

Ravus hadn’t known the man –  _ really _ known him, intimately known him – for so long, but he’d taken a long glance at the Chancellor back when they’d first met in some Imperial parade and he’d seen the slimy demon under the bulky vests.

He still hadn’t expected…  _ this. _

Once the umbrella went as far as it’d go without tearing his intestines open on its way out, Ardyn paused. The pressure on Ravus prostate was immense and, although aroused, the term couldn’t really apply to how he felt – not in his mind. His cock pulsed against his thigh once it’d slipped out of Ardyn’s mouth with a wet pop and a teasing lick of that devilishly red tongue.

At some point, though time had stopped making sense to Ravus a while ago, he came to the realisation that Ardyn had moved away. Not only from his dick, but the hand keeping the umbrella in him had been removed too. It didn’t really ease the pain though, nor change the fact that the umbrella was deep enough inside that it wouldn’t just fall out without it being pulled on.

Then the words came: “Good. Very good. Now just stay like that.”

Ardyn stood and Ravus opened his eyes  to see whatever might be coming next. He startled just in time for the flash to catch the corner of his blue eye and for him to register the camera Ardyn had withdrew from  somewhere in the pockets of his coat.

“Perfect,” Ardyn leered when the mechanism clicked again, sounding so much happier than earlier that the two versions must’ve been different men.  _ Must have. _ “You can move now.”

Ravus didn’t need to be told twice. He collapsed forward without warning, narrowly missing taking Ardyn with him because – well because another session of whatever came from Ardyn’s punishment would’ve killed him. Probably. His breath came in tiny gasps, hitching in his lungs. His tongue was still trying to work around the fabric in his mouth and his jaw was so sore it’d hurt to speak later – if he was  _ allowed  _ to speak later.

His entire body convulsed when Ardyn tugged the umbrella free from his ass, slow enough that he felt every inch of its way out, coated in fluids that were quickly washed away by the rain. Everything was hazy and vague. Ravus knew he was curled on his side, bleeding from his entrance, with his coat haphazardly pulled around him and his pants lying somewhere nearby. He knew Ardyn was still there, waiting and watching. He also knew his cock was still hard and that was something he hated himself for. But not enough to move, not even to finally pull the gag out of his mouth.

The same boot that’d pinned him down earlier – how long ago had it been? – nudged his hip, moving him until he’d turned, back on the pavement. Automatically, both his legs stretched forward, and Ravus belatedly noticed his feet hung off the edge of the road, between the gaps in the wall. He could’ve fallen and he doubted Ardyn would’ve batted an eyelid at his death. Somehow, Ravus didn’t need to look up to know Ardyn stared right down at him, with that lecherous grin on his lips like he’d just read his thoughts.

“Lovely, we should do this again,” he said, kneeling down back between Ravus’ legs. His face was close enough that Ravus saw a thread of unnatural blackness swirl in his eyes like a parasite, expanding until the entirety of Ardyn’s sclera was hidden away and his pupils stood stark and amber-green in contrast.

Unable to do much but shudder quietly, Ravus felt Ardyn take his dick in his palm and stroke it. There was no rhythm or reason to the movements. It was hard and fast for a second, then teasingly slow and powerful for another. Even hard as he’d been, there was no way Ravus would come like that. He grunted, breathing through his nose as a wave of pleasure washed through him and stopped when Ardyn’s hand shifted to another position, fingers resting at the base of his dick, moving to knead the skin around it. Thighs parting he waited for the inevitable pain of a penetration that never came. There were no fingertips against or inside his ass and there was no pressure on his legs either, not anymore.

“No?” Ardyn pulled back without warning.“What a shame. I suppose your sister will have to entertain me instead.”

At that, Ravus bristled. Lacking the strength to do so, he moved anyway, swaying onto his knees. The metal in his hand was biting cold, ice on his lips when he dug around to remove the gag, spitting blood on the floor in the process. His mouth was so dry it hurt even to clench his teeth together. He didn’t bother with his pants, nor the fact he was limping and bleeding as he stepped up and forward, towards Ardyn.

“More,” he stammered heavily. His forehead rested on Ardyn’s shoulder and he pleaded, with his eyes, with his voice. “Please. More.” It was almost as agonizing to say the words as it was to imagine Luna this tortured, this ravaged. He could never let it happen.

“How did I know you’d come around, my darling Ravus? I must be a psychic, you see?” A laugh and Ardyn was wrapping his arm around Ravus waist, tugging him closer.

Ravus didn’t see what was so amusing. Not really. He didn’t want to, either. Still, he walked with Ardyn, half naked and half hard, and he waited as the Chancellor retrieved the forgotten umbrella and fanned it open above them, shielding them both from the rain.

“Come now, before you catch a cold or bleed out on me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is a mess. Ardyn is a killer. Somehow it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure, only that I wanted to write some more porn of them and end with something vaguely not as fucked up as before, so there. :P

Dinner was a dizzying blur of sound, light and a throbbing ache between his legs. Ravus barely remembered eating, only that he’d stood up at some point, excused himself from a room full of Altissian military and gripped the white and gold ceramic sink as he retched. He heaved until there was nothing left in him but the tingly sensation of acid in his throat and a dull soreness in the pit of his stomach. 

Gripping the top of his head with both his hands, Ravus forced himself to stare at the mirror in front of him. His eyes had dulled since the last time he’d taken a look at himself, darker and more tired; his face was nearly as pale as his white coat and the cut on his lip had started to scab over, and though Ravus knew it’d scar without another potion thrown on top, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. What was another scar to the dozens he possessed already?

Had he been able to, Ravus might’ve laughed at how absurd the situation was, and how fucked up his thoughts were. Instead, he wiped at the corner of his mouth and bowed, holding his head in his palms.

Yes.  _ Yes _ . He was a mess and there had been no need to confirm it. However, looking at the damage the Chancellor had done to him; what the pressure of having to protect and save his sister had done to him; it just made the pain all the more real -- better. It also made the resolve to survive this all the more solid.

When he limped back to the dining room, he found it nearly empty already. 

Raucous conversation echoed from a couple of the smaller tables scattered across the corners of the room, laughter exploding all around him with a lightheartedness he couldn’t share. But what did these Altissians really know, anyway? Almost nothing  _ real _ . The thought brought a frown to his lips. There wasn’t much Ravus could really do, or attempt to. He had his hands tied when it came to the military: he was but a puppet; small and insignificant, and for all that he was, he knew this much.

There was only one man left at his table. He didn’t bother to say anything when Ravus quietly sat down and picked at what was left of a traditional dessert on his plate: something honeyed and sickly and colourful, like Ardyn. Little pieces of a red fruit decorated the edges of the pastry centre. It was a shame not to enjoy it, but his mind kept sliding back to that umbrella; to the way Ardyn had torn him open so easily, and to the way he’d submitted to the torment without  _ even trying to fight _ .

And then he’d have been too dead to attempt anything: to help Luna, or -- as much as he despised the Chosen King and his brethren -- to help with Noctis’ plight. Puppet or not, Ravus figured he was still of more use alive.

To himself, mostly.

Without a word, Ravus stood.

Sitting was hellish enough. But to bow and pretend there was nothing at all out of ordinary, even as he turned away and forced himself not to buckle and sway with the burning pain in his thighs... that was the real torture. Highly ranked as he was, Ravus didn’t need to be dismissed by his silent companion, but he still waited for the man’s parting words before nodding swiftly and leaving the room. 

He made it maybe halfway down an empty corridor before sliding against the wall, out of breath and with trouble inhaling through the sting in his throat. Ravus yanked the hem of his coat up -- it wouldn’t do to stain it -- before slipping to the floor with his legs stretched open and pressure on his back rather than his ass. The back of his head touched cool stone, which drew a sob from his chest. Was it really only earlier that evening that he’d met Ardyn out in the streets? It felt like a lifetime of pain already. 

He needed a minute. He wheezed. Just a minute to collect himself and continue back to his quarters. Just a second to gather the strength necessary to stand again and--

“Being outside doesn’t really agree with you, does it Ravus?” the singsong voice came from the opposite end of the corridor, followed by a quiet footfall. “Look at you, so tired. Are you going to fall asleep here?” 

Ardyn was on him before Ravus had another second to comprehend what’d happened. It didn’t seem like he’d been so close before. Fingers pressed under his chin, forcing his head to tilt up. Damp hair trailed across his forehead and he stared back into mostly-green eyes. 

“Are you  _ quite well _ ?” Ardyn asked.

Ravus bit back the horror that welled up inside him. Because if that wasn’t concern in Ardyn’s tone, then the Chancellor had to be the best actor Ravus had ever met. Eyes widening at the realization, he slapped Ardyn’s hand away. “I’m fine,” he half grunted, half whispered.

Once again, Ardyn had him between the wall -- between a rock and a hard place. Ravus tore his gaze from the Chancellor’s face and forced himself to sit up. Liquid agony shot through him, jolting up his spine, nestling in his lower back. All of a sudden he wished he was back in the restroom, gripping that sink. Alone.

“Indeed, you are quite fine.” Ardyn smiled as he stood. Took one, two steps away from Ravus. “But are you  _ well _ , darling? I’m sure as comfortable as the floor is, there are better places for you to fall asleep.” 

“I’m… fine,” Ravus repeated slowly. The sudden one eighty flip in Ardyn’s attitude, in his whole demeanor, it was like a kick to his stomach. Ravus heaved, tried to, anyway; suddenly there was no air left in him; his lungs deflated. Despite the painful heat in his ass, the rest of his body was ice cold and shivering.

One of Ardyn’s hands brushed closed to his face, extended helpfully for him to take. Where was the monster who’d violently used him earlier? The knot in his throat tightened and he looked away, afraid that he’d reveal weakness even as Ardyn tugged at his coat’s sleeves and pulled him up. Again.

“Come on,” he said, all smooth and  _ caring. “ _ If I recall correctly, your room is just down this corridor, is it not?” And then: “Did one of these savages raid your potion supply or are you so fond of pain? Now that’s a lovely thought, I admit…” 

And before Ravus had even a moment to think -- to do anything but straighten himself up and not flop onto Ardyn’s arms, lips touched the shell of his ear, and a kiss brushed on the lobe.  _ “Now, now, I never meant to ruin you so completely. Surely you can see that, Ravus.” _

_ Surely not, he couldn’t.  _ But Ardyn’s presence was overwhelming, larger than life. It clouded Ravus’ mind and with it, his every thought. He nodded blindly, still shuddering and only vaguely aware that this wasn’t a nightmare. That even the Ardyn in his dreams could’ve have been this… fake.

“Well then, it’s decided,” Ardyn said as if it made sense. He wrapped one arm around Ravus’ waist, tugging their bodies flush together. “Come on, the least I can do is see you to bed.”

Ravus wobbled with every other step he took, as they moved slowly down the corridor. Ardyn kept him standing, using his free hand to hold Ravus’ metal arm, to stop its weight from throwing them both off balance. He was patient and, well, Ravus loathe to admit, but he’d needed it. And he didn’t know what was worse, that Ardyn had ruined him; that he’d so willingly accepted his help; that he’d had a choice, or that he had wanted it. 

With half-lidded eyes, exhausted and pained, Ravus hid his head against the crook of Ardyn’s neck, where his shawl met his coat. The fabric prickled at the skin on his face, and for some reason, that was fucking funny. Ravus nuzzled closer. They were almost in his room and the door stood lonely in the distance, bare of any guards he’d never needed before. He stifled a laugh -- that could very well have been a sob -- against Ardyn’s collar. 

“Something amusing?” Ardyn asked, turning them so Ravus back rested against the door and one of his hands was free to grasp the handle. 

“Hmmm… yeah.” Ravus blinked away the light in his eyes and nodded, suddenly somber. Aware. “You.” He braced himself for something -- anything painful and scathing -- that never really came. 

Instead, Ardyn chuckled. “As much as I would simply  _ love _ to accept the compliment, I’m not quite sure I should.” Ardyn kept them both from toppling over when the door opened, holding Ravus so close to him it ached. “Why do you find me so amusing, dear Ravus?”

Although he’d been unaware of it, the black lump in his throat returned tenfold worse. “You lied to me,” Ravus managed between little gasps. 

“Oh?” Ravus didn’t see Ardyn’s face, but he could hear the wonder, the questions in his voice. “And why would you think that? I’ve returned you to your room, have I not?”

Clenching his jaw, teeth gritted together, Ravus shook his head. He pulled back, unaware that Ardyn would just _ let go _ , and nearly fell on his ass. His bed was a couple feet away and he wanted nothing more than to crawl there between the sheets and to sleep the rest the night away -- the rest of the week; the year; the rest of his entire life away. He was so tired. And furious all of a sudden. He didn’t understand himself. And really didn’t understand why he’d allowed Ardyn to lead him back to his room like a docile, broken creature.

“...that you never meant to ruin me,” Ravus spat out. The threshold stood between them and he felt safer. His sword still resting sheathed against his hip helped. “It’s a lie.” They both knew it. Right? 

Ardyn chuckled again and the sound rung in Ravus’ ears. “Maybe.” Ravus saw his tongue flicker thoughtfully against his bottom lip. “Maybe not. Who really _ knows _ ?” Ardyn’s shoulders rolled in a lazy, unconcerned shrug, like he didn’t bother to know the answer himself.

Darkness flickered in Ardyn’s eyes and Ravus took a step back. The truth sunk in his stomach. It should’ve been obvious, back when he’d been violated by the Chancellor, but it hadn’t. Now the truth drove home with a viciousness Ravus didn’t really know how to deal with. 

Happy as he’d been to expose Ravus’ body in the middle of the street, in the rain, Ardyn waited for a moment. Because although the man could’ve barged in and humiliated him all over again, inside this room, he didn’t. He stood back, one hand still on the doorknob, and the other smoothing fingers over the fabric Ravus’ face had ruffled.

“Leave,” Ravus stammered quietly as he took another step backwards. His calves hit the bed and he threw an arm behind him, steadying his body against the mattress. “Now.”

Unexpectedly enough, Ardyn grinned, sweet and sickly. “As you wish, darling.” He pulled his hand back, shutting the door with a little click behind him. 

Ravus listened to the dying sound of footsteps before he moved a muscle.

Ignoring the sting, Ravus exhaled sharply. He collapsed on the bed and immediately curled onto his side, reaching for a pillow until he’d pulled it under his head. He buried his face into the cloth until he could barely breathe, and  _ that  _ felt painfully good. The sheets came next, and Ravus cocooned himself tightly until he couldn’t move at all. Sluggish in his movements, in his thoughts, Ravus tried to relax. It wasn’t comfortable, and some part of him knew that he would have trouble falling asleep with his coat tangled around him, and the metal arm uselessly hanging off his scarred shoulder, but -- but there was no energy or the will to do any more.

He never turned the lights off.

Ravus woke sometime during the night, in the dark -- how was that possible? -- with a face, with green-black eyes blazing in his memory. Sweat drenched through his clothes and he gave one half-assed attempt at freeing himself before curling back, eyes clenched shut and the image of Ardyn’s lewd smile right behind his eyelids. 

Without thinking about what he was doing, Ravus slipped a hand between his thighs. Tentatively, he cupped it against his growing erection. He’d woken up needing something more, something hard and painful he could lose himself against, someone like Ardyn. Ravus breath hitched with a sob. Disgust -- at himself, mostly -- coursed through him as he deftly undid the layers of belts keeping him clothed. Still sleepy, he fought with his trousers for a moment before leaving the fabric to fall loose around his thighs.

By the time he got to palm his cock, it was hard and hot against the heel of his hand. “Fuck.” Ravus turned his face, burying any sounds against cool metal plates. His mouth parted, he kissed the fake arm and enjoyed the cold versus the blood-curdling heat inside him. Briefly, he wondered what it’d feel like if he were to detach and fuck himself with it, his own metal fingers deep inside of him. He wondered if he’d gone mad -- broken, yet. 

Eyes still closed, Ravus imagined a burst of colour, saw the umbrella, saw himself as Ardyn had seen him, wrecked open by the damn thing. He was so close. Ravus screamed against metal. He knew there would be scrapes in the morning and he’d spend an hour or two polishing the prosthetic, but it was worth it. He squeezed his dick tighter, stroking two fingers on the underside while his thumb rubbed the swollen head in little hard circles. It was messy, and though he was already sweating, now he burned. 

His hips moved in time with his hand, rolling forward in tiny thrusts. His thighs tightened, ass clenching, and though that did hurt, sending a throb coursing through him, somehow the pain made it all the better. He saw Ardyn in his mind’s eye and realized he’d lost it altogether.  _ He was lost _ . Ardyn. Because he wanted the Chancellor. Wanted him to pry Ravus open and relieve him of any and all obligations; wanted Ardyn to fuck him up all over again and tell him  _ how good he’d been. _

At that, Ravus came, spending himself over his hand, his lower belly, his clothes... He practically heard Ardyn’s words purred against his ear, soft and gentle and fucked up. His vision blurred and he had only the foresight to kick the sheets away from his cooling semen before sleep claimed him again, and he drifted back into troubled dreams of being ravaged by Ardyn.

\--

When he came to, dim light drifted through the curtains. His pillow had been stuffed behind his back so that he was sitting up. Ravus lifted one arm, tried to, only to find that something soft and firm kept both of them tied above his head. He groaned, too tired, too damaged, too groggy to actually focus on it. 

“You’ll have to forgive me.” 

A strange sensation tickled his pelvis and Ravus slowly blinked down at himself. His heart hammered in his chest and he stifled a half-confused grumble. Ardyn was bent over him, his coat nowhere to be found and a damp sponge in his hands, moving across Ravus’ stomach and between his legs in slow, methodical circles. 

Ravus fought his bindings. He tugged at them until his prosthetic slipped free and with it, part of Ardyn’s shawl came to rest on top of Ravus head. It wasn’t a particularly efficient mean of tying someone up and Ardyn had to know that -- which meant… something, but then the sponge brushed his cock and Ravus stilled back against the bedsheets. He opened his mouth to speak and he felt a finger press against his lips.

“Shh,” Ardyn whispered. “For now. You may speak later, darling.”

There was no threat, in his words or voice; no implied punishment for later, nothing but that smooth, gentle caress against his skin and the way Ardyn washed him all over until Ravus squirmed and goosebumps broke across the top of his arm and legs.

“Enjoying it, I see.” Another smile, and though Ravus thought he could see the slimy demon somewhere, he wasn’t sure anymore. 

Sponge now discarded, both of Ardyn’s hands moved up Ravus chest. The Chancellor came closer, until he was practically sitting on Ravus lap, half upright as he’d been. Ardyn explored his body in a slow teasing manner, tracing fingers over long since ignored scars. Ravus hid his face in the little nook between Ardyn’s face and shoulder. Like before, the closeness sent a little spark of electricity up his back. Not quite timidly as suddenly hungry, he worked the buttons of Ardyn’s shirt open.

Belatedly, Ravus came to realize that he’d been undressed in his sleep. His own coat was crumpled behind him but his pants were nowhere to be found and the same went for his boots. When he focused --  eyes narrowing and still blinking away sleep, he saw that both had been tucked at the end of the bed.

“Why did you--” Ardyn’s finger was back against his mouth and Ravus’ Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat with the questions left unasked. 

A nail -- sharp but not claw-sharp -- slid across Ravus’ top lip. It hurt just right and Ravus followed the movement with his eyes, felt the friction of Ardyn’s other hand as he dipped to stroke the curve of his waist and his upper thighs. Their eyes met and Ravus looked away from that bright green just in time to feel Ardyn slip the finger inside of his mouth, brushing his tongue. It wasn’t forceful, and he pulled away to replace it with his own mouth after a moment.

The kiss rocked him. It’d been oh-so long since he’d done this. Ravus didn’t -- couldn’t quite think. His hands tore open Ardyn’s undershirt, sliding palms across the creamy skin of his chest. Though he couldn’t see, he felt the myriad of little bumps zigzagging across Ardyn’s collarbone, the raised scars slashing down his abdomen. Ravus delighted in the way Ardyn’s muscles tightened every time he brushed the top of his pinstriped pants. So he took control.

When they parted, breathless and quiet, Ravus didn’t allow himself to be silenced again. His metal hand reached to bury itself in the thick waves of Ardyn’s hair and, with something furiously unfurling in him, Ravus tugged. That earned him a chortle and another kiss. 

“So eager...” That was Ardyn, tongue licking a line down Ravus’ bare nipple. Nipping and biting at the flesh until it stood erect and so  _ so _ sensitive.

Arching, Ravus tugged harder, pulling a fistful of dark purple hair up until Ardyn’s head moved with it. “And so are you. You… you want this, don’t you?” It was a train of thought he hadn’t wanted to follow before, but it made more sense than anything else left. He’d never wanted Ardyn back, never even considered the possibility until it hit him and planted that seed of lust in him. Ardyn had broken him  _ in all the right ways, _ indeed. “You want me to fuck you.” He whispered the words, like they hurt to be spoken.

Between their bodies, Ravus’ dick stiffened at the thought.

“And why not, my dear. That would be quite delightful,” Ardyn purred against Ravus’ cheek. “How would you have me? Like this, hovering over you? Or would you prefer me on my knees?” A pause, and Ardyn lowered himself to kiss Ravus’ neck. “Perhaps you’d like to use your imagination.” He bit down, sucking a bruise -- it had to bruise -- into his skin. 

Ravus hissed. It wasn’t a real choice, was it? Still, as good as one. 

“Take them off.” Ravus didn’t bother to mention that the pants were awful; another flash of colour, enough just to prickle at his sense of taste. He’d rather have ripped them open than to watch Ardyn peel himself up and slowly strip them down his legs. 

Ravus couldn’t look. If he’d touched the Chancellor’s scars, to see him naked was almost excruciating. Pale legs, pale thighs adorned by a crisscross of lines, some in places Ravus hadn’t thought possible before. Under the bulky clothes, Ardyn looked… not quite weak, but brittle, different. It made Ravus want to make it better.

Fuck.

“Does it hurt?” 

The incredulous expression, the little noise of surprise caught in Ardyn’s throat made Ravus’ stomach twist. This time, however, it seemed Ardyn had no fancy words, nothing smart to shut up Ravus with. No threats or taunts, either. Only silence hung between them.

“Come here,” Ravus continued, and before Ardyn could move, he continued, “no, wait… “ and then he stood. The forgotten shawl slipped from his head and fell to the floor and Ravus plucked it only to wrap it around his own neck. 

The sudden movement earned him a half curious, half angry stare from Ardyn that sent little aftershocks of fear -- and pleasure -- running through him. Still, Ravus found that he was more amused at Ardyn’s eagerness than entirely afraid of him. Maybe he could play his game too. “If you really want this, then we’re going to need lube.”

“Nonsense darling.” Ardyn was right there. His hands roamed across Ravus’ shoulders, down his arms, touching every inch of his skin until they landed on his ass and squeezed. 

A deer in headlights, Ravus’ eyes widened and he tried to yank away before realizing that the throb between his legs was entirely gone. The ache and the soreness, the little sting where his entrance had tore and refused to start healing. It was all gone. And he was too out of breath to appreciate it too. 

“What--” he gasped, amazed, intrigued and suspicious all at once. “What did you do to me?” 

“Oh, I suppose you were still asleep, back then.” 

“I…” Ravus started, and stopped as he realized he had absolutely no reason to tell Ardyn the story of his night. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he paused, eyes narrowed. “I read a memo stating that there were no curatives left to be dispensed.” And the reason Ravus had gone through that hellish dinner the night before. “So?”

“ _ So, _ ” Ardyn smoothed fingers over the top of Ravus head. He held him closer, their bodies together, their foreheads touching. “It seems I had one last elixir lost somewhere in my room. I found you asleep looking  _ so uncomfortable _ that I thought it might be a better use for it than _ sad old me _ .”

In those words, Ravus heard a hint of the monster-beneath-the-man from before. It was especially obvious, given how strange and entirely creepy it was that Ardyn had entered the room while he was asleep, and Gods knew when that had been. 

Had Ardyn watched him masturbate?

Giving him no time at all to think, one of Ardyn’s hands flew up to graze his face and Ravus batted it away. He gripped Ardyn’s wrist between cool metal fingers and tugged until Ardyn’s face moved closer and their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. He was tense. His muscles twitched with the effort of keeping still with his erection trapped between their bodies -- against Ardyn’s longer but slender cock  -- while they moved against each other. 

When he moaned into Ardyn’s mouth, it was with growing hunger as well as no small amount of frustration -- at them both. He swayed on his feet, opening his eyes when they broke apart just to make sure that yes, they were still in his room, yes it was still morning, and yes he was still alive and not dreaming. 

Like a broken spell, Ardyn pulled away to sit on Ravus bed. He watched him with amusement -- with that lewd smile he’d stroked himself to completion with before -- like a spectator at Totomostro, waiting in the colosseum for another battle to begin. Like a predator waiting for his prey to stray just close enough to pounce.

Only Ravus was far too close for comfort already and somehow, they both knew it. 

“I believe you were going to insist something about the lube,” Ardyn supplied helpfully, cutting through the silence.

Ravus swallowed. Blood pounded in his skull; down the length of his dick; everywhere. He wasted no time rummaging through a number of larger suitcases, then smaller bags, nearly turning the room upside down with increasing desperation, before he came up holding a little glass vial. Once upon a time, that thing had been his constant companion, staving him from boredom and random horniness. Now? Sure, he had sometimes used it for making life a little easier. But really, that seldom happened these days.

“Here.” 

Ardyn cooed and it sent a hot shudder through him. “ _ So good, Ravus _ . Shall we, then?”

Unsure whether Ardyn would want to do it himself or let Ravus do it, or what, he tossed the lube in his direction and waited; a little nervously; a little cold now that they stood so far apart. Only there wasn’t much need to wait when Ardyn automatically dipped fingers into the open vial and, like he’d done this so often it bored him, moved on his back on the mattress and pushed three of them into himself all at once, whimpering softly.

“Shit.” Ravus didn’t realize he’d said something until the word rung in his head. Shit indeed. And wrong.  _ So wrong. _

Ardyn paid Ravus no attention, lost in the task at hand, it seemed. That only made the wrongness of the situation more obvious to him. Here he was, waiting for Ravus to fuck him but-- it wasn’t right. Not at all. Sure, it was  _ interesting _ to watch. The same way that, maybe, watching a car motor’s run would have been interesting to watch from a technical point of view. Which honestly, _ interesting _ or not, didn’t really appeal to Ravus much. Nor did the way the way Ardyn moved, fingers stretched into his own ass, moving in motions that looked too mechanical to feel good: too precise. Wrong.

Unable to stand it for much longer, he closed the distance between them and straddled Ardyn’s pale legs, both of his hands reaching to hold Ardyn’s hips. “Stop it,” Ravus growled, annoyed at Ardyn, at the way that watching the man finger himself had put a damper on his arousal. 

“Stop? You were the one who insisted on this, darling.” Ardyn smiled through gritted teeth. “But worry not, I’m almost done here.” 

Which was a very big part of the problem-- not that Ravus had thought Ardyn would have considered him an active participant and not… whatever he was. A fuck toy. 

Shaking his head, Ravus tugged Ardyn’s hand free and watched as the skin of his palm glistened, slick with oil and sweat in the dim morning light. “Do you enjoy hurting yourself or are you doing this just because it amuses you?” The words stumbled from his mouth without warning.

“Yes, quite… and yes,” was Ardyn’s only answer.

Ravus squeezed his eyes shut, brows furrowing. Ardyn’s cock brushed the gauntlet of his prosthetic and Ravus took it between his fingers, squeezing for a reaction, for anything to tell him that yes, Ardyn did feel this. 

He didn’t have to wait very long. Ardyn’s hips twitched, bucking up against the cold metal palm that Ravus was intimately aware didn’t feel too good when compared to the real thing. But maybe that was what Ardyn had wanted all along: that pain. Ardyn had all but confirmed it anyway. He stroked Ardyn’s dick the same way he’d done with his, slow at first, with his free hand cupping the base and dipping lower to tickle against the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, and then a little faster, a little looser. 

Ardyn’s legs had already been open for him and he stretched them further apart, twisting on the bed so one of his legs reached up around Ravus and the heel of his foot hooked on the little dimple in Ravus lower back. It was warm and pleasant and nothing at all like Ravus would’ve imagined sex with the Chancellor would be. 

He didn’t quite remember reaching for the vial and lubing himself. Only the brief moment of pain and pleasure when Ardyn’s fingernails dug into his skin; when his own cock was wonderfully swallowed by tight, wet, delicious heat; when he leaned forward and they kissed again and teeth nibbled a new wound into Ravus’ lip, releasing droplets of blood that fell down his chin. 

When Ardyn’s hands moved and one raked across his abdomen hard enough to draw welts while the other reached to curl over his throat, Ravus accepted them. He tasted bitter metal in his mouth.

He drove himself harder into Ardyn’s ass, not quite pounding him into the mattress but not quite slowing either, with a rhythm that waxed and waned between them. The hand around Ardyn’s dick stilled, and when flashes of being gagged streaked his thoughts, Ravus lifted his head and bared his neck for Ardyn to squeeze.

“You never fail to surprise me, Ravus,” Ardyn gasped, firmly pressing his fingers over Ravus exposed windpipe. Hard.

It was… nothing short of mindblowing.

After a moment of tensing and instinctively fighting the lack of oxygen in his lungs, with Ardyn whispering little nothings and that he was  _ so so good,  _ Ravus let it go _.  _ And he flew. White dots peppered the corners of his vision as it grew blurry and faded, until his eyes darkened and stared blankly down at Ardyn’s face. Until Ardyn’s hips rolled forward mindlessly and all of a sudden, his hands flew up and he grasped Ardyn’s shoulders. His orgasm crashed down on him and he slammed forward automatically, burying, losing all of himself inside Ardyn, screaming or sobbing as he did. 

Only then did Ardyn pull back. Ravus could barely string two thoughts together. Little shocks of white hot pleasure shot through him and vaguely realised he’d never came quite so hard or quite so fast before.

“I have to admit, that is a beautiful sight, darling.” Fingers safely away from his throat, Ardyn brushed the tears running down Ravus’ cheeks, tears that he hadn’t quite noticed he’d cried. “We’ll have to do this again.”

Though he still felt far away, rocking the aftermath of his orgasm, Ravus nodded blindly. Slipping out of Ardyn’s body, he forced himself up on his knees before slumping forward and curling against the Chancellor’s side, his face nuzzling Ardyn’s, nose touching his jaw, lips grazing his skin.

It vaguely registered, somewhere that bothered him, that Ardyn hadn’t come yet. Lazily, almost unthinkingly, Ravus reached to stroke his dick. It was a slow affair, with his palm slipping over too-slick flesh and tugging a couple times before Ardyn’s muscles tensed; a little grunt was about the only warning he got before Ardyn spilled come all over his hand. 

Ravus stared down at it, at the both of them, almost curiously. Semen cooled on his fingers; he watched it, unwilling to move and wipe it off. It was fucked up, for sure. But his brain had almost fizzed out from the sheer pleasure of fucking and nearly dying all at once. 

Ardyn didn’t move, either. Ravus felt him shiver, felt his breath hitch against Ravus’ mouth in a brief kiss before he turned to face away, hogging the pillow with his arms. If he hadn’t known any better he would’ve thought Ardyn had tired himself out. It wasn’t until he heard him speak again that he realised the Chancellor had not fallen asleep yet.

“We definitely need to do that again,” Ardyn breathed and stilled himself on the bed.

Ravus didn’t know if he could agree. Still, gathering both his arms -- part tentative, part pissed off at the game they played, part angry at himself for falling and failing so hard -- wrapped them around Ardyn’s waist, until he could kiss the back of his neck. Ravus closed his eyes with the morning light growing brighter through the curtains, and he attempted to get some rest. It’d been far too long since he’d slept next to someone.

“Yes, we do,” he finally replied, sure that Ardyn wouldn’t hear it.

\--

Dazed and in pain, Ravus’ eyes shot open. He felt hard floorboards and the curve of a vial press against his back. His prosthetic had saved him from breaking his face, but that was hardly a victory when his entire body burned with the effort to keep him from collapsing and his hip had started bruising already.

“Six…” he mumbled, pushing himself to sit up and then stand, little by little. 

Only once he sat on the edge of the bed did he finally grasp at what’d happened. Ardyn was spread open like a very large, very naked starfish, occupying the entirety of the mattress, limbs stretched so they touched every corner.

Worse yet. Although Ravus knew Ardyn  **had** to be asleep, he had the biggest, most amused grin he’d ever seen on his face. Ravus had known he was a complete asshole when he was shoving barely lubricated fingers up his ass, but this? It was an unconscious taunt he found hard to resist. 

Ravus pounced.


End file.
